youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/POGProductionz
This interview was conducted on October 1, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- POGProductionz is a YouTuber with over 192,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I discovered YouTube in 2008 while I decided to watch documentaries. Such as Plane Crash investigations and about Titanic. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * My first video was Plane Crash Investigation, I can’t remember which one it was. Q3: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * Jon4lakers now the channel is called TechnoBuffalo. Q4: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * Jon4lakers and Whiteboy7thstreet. Q5: How did you come up with the YouTube channel name POGProductionz? * I came up with POGProductionz because POG is the beginning of my last name and Productionz I went for producing content but it really means productions. Q6: Do you like or dislike the new YouTube Advertiser friendly content guidelines? * No Comment. Q7: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * CrazyRussianHacker, ChrisFix, MikesCarInfo, Savagegeese, Brave Wilderness, Unbox Therapy, Whiteboy7thstreet, TechnoBuffalo, TFL, jacksepticeye, RomanAtwood and more. Q8: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have uploaded? * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PC5ALpl4b2s Q9: How long do you think YouTube will last? * I have no Idea but I hope it will last forever, YouTube is part of my life and I love it. Helps me to know many people around the world and even have their support makes me crazy. It always make me feel that they always have my back. Q10: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel? * My favourite part of having a channel is to make videos and influence others with my ideas. Q11: You currently have over 64,100 subscribers. Did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * I honestly think it’s crazy, when I started I never thought of even having 1000 subscribers, I am really thankful to anyone that thought my videos are worth their time and click the subscribe button to see more. Q12: You currently have uploaded 220 videos. Did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * I am not surprised, I love making videos and I had even more but I had to delete them to keep up my channel standard but I did download them before deleting them of YouTube. The videos are excellent Memories. Q13: Currently your most viewed video has over 4.6 million views. Did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * I honestly never thought about any of my video even having 1,000,000 views not even my entire channel. To me I made that video for fun. I had never imagined it passing 1000 views. But it’s that video that brought in Car Crash Compilations to the channel and more Best Airplane Take Off Crashes. People wanted more and I was happy to entertain them. Q14: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * As of today it’s my dream to have 100,000 subscribers. Now for views as many as viewers will enjoy my content. Q15: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? ''' * My goal was 1,000. '''Q16: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Make videos only if you like it, not to become famous. To do YouTube for money is like working for a job that you hate. Make a lot of videos and each and every video you make you will learn something new. And never let anyone to let you down. If someone judges your video and gets you a lot of dislikes still keep it up and do what you love to do. Q17: What is the future for you and your channel? * Make more videos and inspire many people around the world. Making videos is now part of my life and I love doing it. Category:YouTube Interviews